


Blanket Thief

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [7]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blankets, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, but i wanted it to be shippy, could be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Sasha steals all the blankets, Grizzop is freezing, time to find a solution.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Blanket Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Flufftober - "Stop hogging the blankets."

When you’re used to sleeping alone and wherever you can, adjusting to sleeping next to someone in an actual bed isn’t easy. Especially not when said someone stole all the blankets. 

"Sasha!" Grizzop pokes her. Sasha can be a surprisingly heavy sleeper. "Stop hogging the blankets." 

She mumbles something and clutches the blankets tighter. It's rather cute, if he wasn't also freezing. Grizzop weighs his options. He is a paladin and rather strong for his size; Sasha doesn’t weigh much. Instead of fighting her for the blankets he pulls her on top of himself and buries under her warm weight.

**Author's Note:**

> Things that had to be cut for drabble length: Sasha sleeps only that deeply when she considers herself to be in a safe place.


End file.
